Lily, Luna and the Philosopher's Shell
by silverystonne
Summary: Adventure alert! YAY! Lily and Luna Granger go on an adventure. Obviously, they're Hermione's daughters, but once she married, they kept the surname. Kay? Read and review!


**Allo, everyone. It's Sil. Me and my best bud decided to write a story, Lily, Luna and the Philosopher's Shell. It's basically a twisted fan fic, with Harry marrying Hermione (=D) and having 4 kids, James, Albus, Lily and Luna. Obviously, the rest of the story is a bit odd, but you'll get it soon, such as Rose stealing... wait, I don't wanna ruin it for you. Read the darn story, okay? I'm writing it in chapters, so... yes. All right, let's go.**

Lily, Luna and the Philosopher's Shell

Chapter 1 – The Train

Lily and Luna Granger finally woke up on the fresh August morning they knew was going to change their lives. You see, Lily and Luna Granger were witches. They knew magic. They knew how to make things fly, and how to break things, and how to change their hair color. They were 11 now, born on the 17th of September, so they were just old enough to go to Hogwarts. They would turn 12 in the castle.

Lily was the younger twin, by 10 minutes. She loved animals and wanted to just go, go, and go, all the time. Lily was the one who was brave, adventurous, funny, and never willing to give up. However, she tended to leap before she looked often, and was a little too high on her adrenalin levels. That's where her twin sister came in.

Luna was a bit older, and a bit more mature. While Lily could rush around destroying half of the household, Luna would rather curl up and read a book. She was a night owl, and stayed up till very, very late, studying. Although, that was all very good, she was shy and not really adventurous. So Lily pulled her into the mischief she made.

Their parents were legendary. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had married when they both gave up on the Weasleys. Ginny had gone on to marry Dean Thomas, and Ron married Lavender Brown. They were all quite a big, happy family, but Lily and Luna took their mother's surname, as she still kept it all those years.

Apart from the twins, there was James, a practical joker just like his grandfather, and Albus, wise like his namesake and a studious, studious boy. The Potter-Grangers lived together in a lovely little house in Godric's Hollow. This is where it all begins.

"Hurry up, Lily! I'm not going to pack your damn suitcase!" yelled James, who was waiting outside the bathroom door for Lily. Lily rushed out, forgetting a thousand things, which her brother exasperatedly threw at her. Hermione scolded him. "Don't do all that, James. It's horrible." James sulked and brushed his teeth.

However, Lily's suitcase was already packed by Luna. "So where do you want your Standard Book of Spells, Lily?" she asked gently. "At the front of the suitcase or at the back?" Lily replied, "Just chuck it in anywhere, I don't mind." Luna looked hurt. She was a bookworm herself, and hated anything to do with damaging books. "I'm putting it at the front," she said. Lily ran off, while Luna rolled her eyes. "Twins," she sighed.

Lily went down to stroke Helena, her owl, and Berry, Luna's cat. Albus was reading a book, as usual. Lily, who hated most things to do with reading, laughed and snatched his book. Albus glared. "Well, what are you gonna do, Albus? Tell Mum and Dad?" Albus nodded. "Oh, mum…" he called. Lily dropped the book in his lap and ran back up to Luna.

"How's it going with the packing, Moon?" she asked, lying down on her messy, purple bed. Luna's orange and green polka dotted one was neatly folded and the pillows straightened out. "Not too bad, Lilypad," she answered. "Just have to put Magical Creatures of the 21st Century somewhere, and then straighten out YOUR bed, and I'm done."

And she did all that in precisely 1 minute. Harry carried Berry and Helena into the room. "Girls, we're leaving in 1 hour, so be ready, all right?" He opened the pets' cages and let them be free in the room. Lily smiled as Berry cosied up to Helena. It was her idea to get the pets in the first place, and Luna had spent so much time trying to train them to not mess up anything in their room.

Hermione passed them, and took Harry's hand. They just noticed how beautiful their youngest daughters were. Both the girls had wavy brown hair (Lily's was darker while Luna's had highlights in it, Lily's was tied up while Luna's hovered over her shoulders), hazel eyes, a lovely, rosy complexion to their tan skin, and the most charming smile.

James was going into his last year, "and then we'll kick him out," Lily joked. James wasn't too keen to live with his parents for 17 years, so he was pretty happy to be gone. Albus was in his 4th year and pretty proud of it. After the hour had passed, although it only seemed like 1 minute to Harry and Hermione, they were off in the car. Harry wasn't letting them ride broomsticks until James had graduated, which he naturally sulked about.

Hermione noticed Albus was too quiet. "What's wrong, Al?" she asked. Albus replied, "You know. Tests are coming up soon. I really don't want to fail. I want to be a prefect in 5th year," he said. Lily rolled her eyes at this comment, but Luna glared at her a bit. Lily was closer to James, but Luna was closer to Albus. Obviously, she wanted to follow in his footsteps.

They landed at King's Cross. It was Lily's first time through the platform, Luna had been there before when she had to see Albus off in his 2nd year.

James went first, his shaggy black hair getting even messier as he strutted through the walkway, wearing a sweater, a pair of denim jeans, and new sneakers. "I'll be fine, Mum," he said, trying to avoid Hermione's goodbye smooch.

Next was Albus, who was only wearing a t-shirt with a black jacket across, trousers and black shoes. "Bye," he said. Luna gave him a nod. "Save Ellie a seat, don't forget!" she yelled. Ellie was the twins' and Albus' friend, in Albus' year. Albus smiled.

Luna started to get ready, but her cousin, Rose, stopped her. "Looney! Pad! I haven't seen you in ages!" she yelled, enough to knock over Hermione. Ron came with her, and was followed by a tall brown-haired Hugo, who was in his 2nd year. Rose waved to the twins, and jumped through the platform gracefully, while Hugo waved to Lily, nodded at Luna, and sped through the platform like nobody's business.

"Oh, sweetie, give Mum a kiss," said Hermione to Luna. Lily was holding on to Harry, for the first time in her life, she was scared. "What if I'm not with Luna?" she asked. Harry comforted her. "If you're in Gryffindor, you're brave. Slytherin, you're cunning. Ravenclaw, you've got brains. Hufflepuff, you're kind. It doesn't matter where you end up, as long as you have each other as friends." Lily smiled. "I love you, dad."

Luna winked at Lily, mouthed, "I'll save you a seat near Rose," and with her ¾ green, purple and orange sleeved top and jeans, and black slip-ons, she headed through the platform.

It was Lily's turn. She waved to her parents, and wearing a t-shirt, a pair of trousers, and sneakers, she squeezed through the platform. It was like going through a long tube, but Lily sort of enjoyed it. She wanted to do it again, but the train master called, "ALL ABOARD! Hogwarts Express Midnight Train, 31st of August to 1st September, ALL ABOARD! Leaving in 2 minutes!" and she knew she had to hurry up.

She rushed through the crowd of people, and found the compartment. Luna was frowning slightly, sitting next to Scorpius Malfoy, and opposite Rose. Scorpius was obviously trying to hit on her, as Lily could see on her sister's face that practically screamed, "Help me."

"Oy, Malfoy, stay away from my sister. I don't like being hit on and neither does she. Why are we sitting with him, anyway?" she asked. Rose replied, "Well, apart from the fact that his friends won't take him because they found out his mother's a Ravenclaw, there's nothing major going on, except that there's no other open compartment, unless you want to sit with Pompous Polly." Lily shuddered. Scorpius was bad but Pompous Polly was a nightmare, especially now that she was a prefect. She'd met her before.

The sound system started to scream. "All seatbelts buckled, we are now moving." Lily quickly sat down and buckled herself, and the train started to chug. It was a wondrous feeling, looking over Scotland and its entire glorious splendor. Helena cooed in Lily's lap, while Berry was being stroked by Luna. Rose had an owl too, Joyce, while Scorpius had a cat, Tricks, which Luna thought was a perfect name for it.

Tricks and Berry had cosied up together. Luna smiled at Scorpius, and he smiled back. Afraid of what might happen, Luna blushed and turned away. Lily mimed barfing to Rose, who was giggling like a maniac. "Do you have a problem?" asked Scorpius. Lily said, "Yeah. I do. Don't start fancying my sister. She doesn't like you." Luna started to pipe up. "Well, actually, I…" she said, until she was interrupted by Scorpius. "Yeah, well, maybe your sister actually has a brain. Come on, Luna."

"Err, Scorpius, Lily, I…" Luna said, but before she knew it, she was being dragged by Scorpius to Polly's compartment, who was coming to the two girls. "HEY! Guess what happened today?" asked Polly. Lily growled. This was gonna be a long ride…

Scorpius took Luna, and told her, "Listen, I don't like your sister, and you may love her, but I like you. You're witty, and intelligent, and just… beautiful. Leave one of the Thomas brothers to fancy Lily. You're great, Luna. I'm not like my father. Let's be friends. Please," he asked. Luna bit her lip. "I don't know…" she answered. What was she going to do?

"Okay. We can be friends for now," she said to a grinning Scorpius. "But you have to promise to be nicer to my sister; otherwise I'll personally make sure the Giant Squid devours you. And you'd better be a Gryffindor. Or a Ravenclaw, at least." Berry and Tricks started playing, and they both laughed.

Meanwhile, Rose was trying to get the Muffliato charm to work on Polly, who was blabbering like a maniac. Lily had no intention of listening to her for the entire train ride, when finally; one of Polly's friends invited her back to her carriage. Polly squealed with glee and sped off. Scorpius and Luna were thinking of coming back. They did.

"Cozying up, aren't you, Luna?" Lily glared. "What's your problem, Lily?" Luna yelled. "These days you just can't shut up and don't respect the fact that I have a social life! God, you're SO like James, who is more of an arrogant prat of a brother than Scorpius! And he isn't at all like his father. He's… different."

Lily shut up, and turned to play Rock Paper Scissors with Rose. Luna, still panting, started to make small talk with Scorpius, until the dinner lady came by.

The meal was Rose's favourite, but the others thought it was just good – Spaghetti Carbolisto with a side dish of tomato/potato salad, with lemon, and a dash of salt, plus the drink was Firewhiskey/Carrot Juice, which they all loved.

It was soon time to go to bed. Scorpius and Luna stretched out their chairs and fell asleep. Lily shook Luna. "What?" Luna muttered sleepily. "I'm sorry." Lily said. "If you want to be friends with him, you can. I, on the other hand, am a different story." "Aw, Pad. Come here." Luna said, with a smile. "We're always friends."

Scorpius was sleeping with Berry and Tricks by his side, and Rose was snoring like a blow horn, so the girls decided to go to sleep. Whatever happened, they'd just deal with it in a snap. Soon, 4 maroon chairs were stretched out, and 4 little kids were asleep.

Suddenly, Rose woke up, and reached into Lily's pocket. Aha – Galleons. Plenty for the family, she thought to herself. She knew it was wrong, but it was for her mum and dad. They needed a fair amount of money.

Feeling extremely guilty, Rose sobbed a bit and nodded off to sleep. What adventures would await them, they wouldn't know. Next was the Sorting – a legendary event.

**Next chapter coming soon! =) Sil**


End file.
